I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of apparatus for igniting combustible material; the invention is even more particularly in the field of an apparatus for igniting combustible material wherein a combination of paraffine and sawdust is utilized; the invention is even more particularly directed to an apparatus and method for making and using the same wherein a block of paraffine and sawdust mixture contains a wick running therethrough, and is even more particularly directed to such an apparatus and method for making and using the same wherein when the wick is ignited it burns through the thickness of the paraffine and sawdust mixture and then burns outwardly to the perimeter from about the wick.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of waxes and the like, including paraffine, have been used in the past as candles and for other purposes, even including ignition purposes for other combustible material.
However, I have no knowledge of any prior art wherein sawdust and paraffine are compressed into a solid block of material having a wick running through its entire thickness, which wick, when ignited, burns through the mixture and then causes the entire sawdust and paraffine mixture to be consumed by combustion outwardly in a uniform manner from around the area of the wick to the exterior perimeter of the paraffine and sawdust mixture. Likewise I have no knowledge of a method for making such an apparatus in a manner as hereinafter described nor in using it in the manner hereinafter described.